


Talking Through the Jitters

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows what his life needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Through the Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> **series** \-- manga  
>  **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns them not I  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- post 108 but no real spoilers other than who ended up Fuhrer after Bradley  
>  **Summary** \--  
>  **Author’s Note** \-- Roy chattered about this all the way home on a four hour drive. Thanks to evil_little_dog for the beta. Written for fma_fic_contest’s ‘still needs something’ prompt. I won third place. bay115 made the lovely banner.

Roy leaned back against the cool stone, looking up at the puffy clouds. The sky belonged in a painting, too pretty, just a little too perfect or maybe his hint of dissatisfaction came from the pain he always felt coming here. Perhaps, it was the fact that it hurt less with each visit that added the touch of bitter to an otherwise beautiful day.

Roy shook it off. “I did it, buddy, just what you always knew I could. I think you believed in me more than I did. Grumman is stepping down next week to go enjoy his retirement. I’m now Fuhrer Mustang. I think Edward nearly swallowed his tongue when I called him.” He chuckled. He’d purposely called his young friend before the newspapers and radios had a chance to announce it. “Tormenting Edward aside, I’ve really grown, Maes. You’d be surprised, or maybe not. Flame Alchemist, General Mustang, and now Fuhrer; not bad for someone with my beginnings. I have it all, but my life still needs something.”

Pulling a battered velvet box out of his pocket, Roy opened it. Five diamonds arranged in a stylized buttercup graced a rose gold ring. “Finally taking your advice, buddy. I’m going to ask Riza to marry me. It’s my mom’s ring. Aunt Chris had it saved for me. I think she was beginning to think I would never use it. I no longer need Riza at my back. I need her beside me. She’ll say yes.” Roy gulped air, his hand shaking. Sunlight gleamed, refracted into rainbows through the cut diamonds. He fumbled the ring back into his pocket. “I sure as hell hope so, at least. Scared to death to ask her. The brave war hero frightened to say four simple words. Bet I don’t cry like you did.”

He patted the grass, wishing Maes was there to laugh at him and goad him into proposing. Edward might do the honors if Roy confided in him. Alphonse was too nice to goad. No, he’d have to get his courage up on his own. “I love her, but you already know that. Besides, Edward’s already got two kids and working on a third. We need some little Mustangs to help balance out the world again. We can’t let the Elrics take over. You’d be so proud of him, Maes. Edward’s a lot like you, only with a mouth like a public toilet. The things his kids probably hear.” Roy wagged his head. “Elicia would make a great babysitter. She’s doing well. I’ve been looking out for her. I was only a little older when I lost my parents. I know how it is.” He sighed and got up. “Better get going. I’ll be back to tell you what Riza says. She could say no.”

As he walked away Roy could have sworn he heard ‘like hell’ riding the wind.


End file.
